Regret
by CindyBaby
Summary: He hates this part. Rated T for bad words and Bobby-ness


**Yeah I'm back with another one-shot, hehe. This story is based the look on his face Jack has when he, Bobby and Angel drag that guy to the basketball courts. Fine, maybe Jack didn't do much dragging but he was there. Anyway, when the lights dosen't turn off and the clock is after ten Bobby is not, as you all know, very happy. But before he starts talking about shooting the guy Jack looks back at the guy. How do I know this you wonder? Well it's because I have watched the movie like a zillion times. Sad I know. I don't own four brothers.**

"It's 10.02 and the fucking lights are still on" Bobby's voice rang out, echoing around the houses.

Jack closed his eyes briefly before turning to look at the guy Angel was holding onto. He wanted to scream at the guy, ask him how he could be so fucking stupid that he hadn't seen that coming. Of course Bobby was going to drag him down here to make sure. The guy didn't meet his eyes, he was to busy staring at the ground. Jack didn't blame him, faced with Bobby and Angel he too would have begged the ground to open and swallow him whole. It was probably for the best anyway, Jack knew his own eyes probably reflected the inevitability of it all.

"I know you know who did this homeboy" Angel's whisper sounded more like a threat than a statement of facts.

"This is bullshit, let's pop this motherfucker right now" Bobby declared, a cold look in his eyes that Jack recogniced only to well.

He watched as the guy's eyes widened when Bobby stepped towards him, and Jack couldn't stop the words coming from his own mouth. They fell from his lips with practiced ease, having uttered that same sentence more times than he could remember in the past.

"Bobby take it easy" He stepped towards him, knowing he could never stop Bobby when his mind was set, but was at the same time unable to stand back when he took in the fear in the guy's face.

"Shut up Jack"

Bobby took a firm grip on one side of the guy and dragged him backwards with Angel's help. The guy panicked and started rambling about how the lights would turn off. Jack was following his brothers, just like he always did, but Bobby's cold voice was almost enough to make him pause. Almost.

"The only lights going off is yours!"

Jack knew this routine, and he knew how it ended. His stomach clenched thinking about what was about to take place. The sound of the lights turning off was almost too loud in the otherwise quiet night.

He looked towards the courts and sure enough, they were off. He willed his heart to slow down as he observed Bobby, ignoring the guy's voice again.

"You're fucking lucky"

Jack wondered if he knew just how lucky he was. He continued to watch Bobby. He almost wanted to say something, anything. Like, you can't do shit like that anymore, I don't want to see it. But the thing was that he wanted so badly to be like this brothers, that he thought that maybe it was worth it to lose a little bit of yourself if it meant that he was one of them.When Bobby turned Jack saw the way his eyes lingered on him. He knew that Jack had been shaken. Jack knew that he wasn't going to apologize, at least not with words. In his eyes he thought he saw a small glimmer of regret, but it was gone so quickly that he couldn't be sure of what he'd seen.

Later that night Jack was sitting on the couch in front of a black tv when Bobby took a seat next to him. He handed him a beer and Jack took it slowly. For a few minutes neither spoke, the only sound in the house coming from Angel's room. Surprisingly Bobby didn't comment on it.

Jack watched as Bobby put his bottle on the table and leaned his arms on his knees.

"I need to know that you can handle this..." Bobby spoke quietly and without looking at him. When Jack didn't answer straight away he continued. "Cause if not you need to tell me right now Jackie, cause this..." He shook his head slowly "It's gonna get a lot worse, and if you don't talk to me I can't know"

"I'm fine" He sipped his beer.

"You're not fine. Talk to me"

It was silent again before Jack finally spoke. "It scared me"

Bobby sighed and hung his head down. "You need to talk to me Jackie okay? Maybe it's better if..."

Knowing his brother as well as he did he knew what was coming next "I'll be fine. I want to come" He knew his brother was hesitating, still worried about how this would affect his little brothers mental health "This is my family too".

It worked, just like he knew it would.

"I just have a hard time seeing it, but I'll be fine, I promise"

Bobby was silent for a while and Jack almost thought he was going to say he was sorry, sorry that their Ma was gone, sorry that this mess just grew with every passing day, sorry that violence had always been a big part of their lives. But he didn't. He didn't look at Jack, choosing instead to stare straight ahead, his hands wrapped around each other on his knees.

"This is who I am Jack"

"I know"

**I just had to do something with that scene. Hope you liked it even though it's short!**


End file.
